Uncontrollable Magick
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Ember Wynter is a powerful witch. When she gets angry she can't control her Magick. Ciaran wants this power but can she escape before its too late. Ember oc x Killian. Morgan x Hunter. BAD SUMMARY!
1. Prolugue

**OK here is the prologue Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWEEP... Cate Tiernana does!! **

**I did make up Ember and some of the characters that will appear in the future!**

**Third Person POV**

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes was running down a dark street in downtown New York city. If anyone would have been outside this late at night they wouldn't have seen anyone. For this young girl was a witch. She was mumbling a spell of invisibility under her breath as she ran trying to escape what pursued her. A dark witch by the name of Ciaran MacEwan wanted her power. For with it he would have the strength to fabricate a dark wave so mighty and powerful that no witch alive would have the power to stop him. She wasn't going to allow that to happen. He did not only need her magick though. He also needed her knowledge and the memory's of where powerful Wicca tools were hidden that could help him become stronger.

As she rounded a corner she felt a powerful aura in the air. She needed it if she wanted to have any chance of escape. She needed to summon up the magick to help make a spell that could help her, but at the moment fear consumed her. All the possible things that could happen if Ciaran controlled her plagued her thoughts and kept her from thinking of a spell. She ran for another two blocks but then stopped suddenly. At the corner of the street ahead of her a dark figure stood, waiting just out of reach of the street lamps glowing light. The figure slowly moved forward into the light and she stopped frozen halfway down the sidewalk.

"Did you really think you could escape me, Ember?" Ciaran's voice said.

She did not answer though, she was frantically trying to figure out a way to escape and make it to the security of her apartment.

"What's wrong my dear? Is fear clouding your thoughts and making you unable to speak?" he asked.

"What do you want with me?" She said.

"You know perfectly well my intentions,"

"I meant what do you actually hope to accomplish in killing me?"

"I'm not going to kill you. Well at least not as long as you prove yourself useful,"

"Then you may as well kill me now, because I won't help you!"

"Oh I am sure that I can think of ways to pressure you into helping me,"

"Dark waves!"

"Is there any other way?"

"You could say please?"

"Would you aid me if I did?"

"No, but is nice to be asked before forced,"

"Now your making jokes I see. Don't test my patience girl!"

"That would make things to easy!" she said smirking. She had conjured a plan, she just hoped it would work. She lifted her hand and shot a ball of witch fire at Ciaran's figure. Then she turned and ran back down the street and turned right, into the dark alleyway. As she began to mumble a spell to protect herself she was hit with witch fire in her back. Her body crumbled to the ground and she could barely keep herself conscious from the impact. Footsteps sounded in the alley getting closer with each passing second. When they were next to her she didn't bother to look up, for she knew it was him.

"It's a shame you didn't just come willingly. It would have made things simpler," Ciaran said.

"I have a thing about being told what to do. I never really liked rules," She said trying to stay awake and strong.

"I'll have to break you of that," he said and before she could respond, her entire world went black.

**Hunters POV**

Two hours away in Widows Vale Hunter Niall awoke from a nightmare. He turned and looked at his clock. It read 2.34 am.

"Ember!" he whispered quietly to himself. "Was that really you or just a dream?"

His thoughts slowly consumed him into a restless sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Ciaran laid Ember's limp form on a bed in a dark room with only one window. To someone who wasn't a prisoner it would have looked like a normal room but when Ember awoke in the morning it would be like a cage. Ciaran cast a spell over the room so she wouldn't be able to use magick to escape and then left. He walked down a dimly lit hall and upstairs to a study. He sat down at his desk consumed himself in his work. Tomorrow he would see what information he could force out of her. For now though, he continued with his dark plans.

**OK Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK Here's Chapter 1 Please review and keep reading!!**

* * *

**Ember's POV**

I awoke the next morning in a bed, in a room that was unfamiliar to me. My entire body ached. I slowly sat up and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked myself aloud. Then it all came flooding back to me.

"Ciaran! Damn him!" I said putting my head in my hands. The door opened slowly and I looked up to see a young male, who looked about 18 or 19.

"Oh your awake!" he said closing the door and taking a few steps into the room.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Killian. I'm Ciaran's son," he said.

"So your just a follower hoping to one day follow in his footsteps!"

"Not exactly. My father and I don't share the same... philosophies on Magick and it's uses,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while he plans to use dark magick and rule the world, I plan on going about living a normal Wicca life that doesn't involve calling upon evil spirits and killing,"

"Then why are you here with him instead of away from what you know is wrong?"

"Well I'd rather not upset the man who pays my bills and can control dark spirits," he said laughing slightly.

"Do you find this all a joke?" I asked.

"No not at all!"

"Why are you in here anyways?"

"Oh right... I came to see if you had awoken, and if you had, to see what you would like for lunch?"

"So Ciaran can poison me?"

"No, he wouldn't try to kill you yet,"

"Yet... now that's reassuring," I said and then groaned rubbing my temples.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"Do all prisoners get room service?"

"No just you. Of course he doesn't usually take prisoners, he usually just kills 'em,"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it defiantly doesn't!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it should your staying in a private guest wing of the mansion," He said.

"Wow lucky me. So does that mean I'm a guest that can freely roam and see the sights?"

"No... you can't leave the room unless authorized by Ciaran."

"Now I just feel like some child who is grounded and confined to their room. UGH!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Do you joke like this with everyone, or are you only being nice because you feel sorry for me?"

"I would have to say both!"

"Thanks... I guess! Pizza,"

"Wait what?"

"I want a small cheese thick crust pizza, a diet coke and... bread sticks with marinara sauce,"

"Is that all?"

"Hmm... yep!"

"Just a little hungry?"

"Of course I have to watch my figure,"

"All right then that will take 40minutes to an hour. Will that be cash or check?"

"Funny!"

"Just one of my many services," he said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I called.

"Yes?"

"Two Tylenol!"

"Sure thing," he said and then left shutting the door behind him.

"Well I wasn't expecting that!" I said before laying back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, Goddess, what am I going to do?" I said quietly to myself.

**Killian's POV**

_Damn, I wasn't expecting anything like that! _I thought to my self.

_What came over me? I wasn't supposed to go in there and joke around like we were close friends. I don't even know her. Why am I feeling like I've known her my whole life? This can't be happening! I won't allow myself to become attached to this girl. Ciaran is going to kill her anyway. Oh Goddess why?_ Then I left these thoughts alone and headed to my room. I picked up my cell phone off the desk and called the pizza place to order lunch for her.

_Goddess why do all my thoughts go back to her now._

**Hunter's POV**

I awoke wearily the next day. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because my thoughts kept changing my dreams into ones of Ember.

_Oh Goddess was that really her? I haven't seen her since I was 16. Skye would be thrilled, they had been so close._

I got out of bed and got dressed and then headed down into the kitchen. Skye sat at the table reading a book, while sipping a cup of tea. She glanced up when I entered the room.

"Rough night of sleep?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I had a dream last night but I have no idea what to make of it," I said running a hand through my hair.

"What was it about?" Skye asked setting down her book and pouring me a cup of tea. I took it from her and took a drink.

"Ember" I said quietly meeting her gaze.

"Ember as in Ember Wynter? From back home?"

"Yes. She was running down a dark street, whispering a spell to keep her invisible. Then as she rounded a corner she stopped and Ciaran appeared at the corner of the street. She froze and it was as if her fear had consumed her and she couldn't figure out a way to escape. They talked for a bit. He had some sort of plan to use her magick, but she was refusing. Then she tried to run away, hitting him with witch fire, and if she could have finished her spell she would have succeeded but Ciaran got to her first and then I awoke."

"Goddess, Hunter do you think it was real?"

"I don't know Skye a part of me says it was, while the other believes it was only a dream,"

"Well maybe we should scry for her and see,"

"It was probably just a dream Skye, if I have anymore then we can scry,"

"All right if that's what you think is best,"

**Embers POV**

I lied in bed for about an hour when the door opened again.

"Pizza and Tylenol any one?" Killian said shutting the door and setting everything down on the bare desk in the corner of the room. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked over.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome! Now here's the Tylenol!" he said and put two tablets in my hand. I opened the diet coke and then swallowed them with a drink.

"Thank you!"

"No problem it's what I'm here for. Now I'll leave you to dine in peace and solitude,"

"I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot of solitude for awhile,"

"Most likely," he said and then left. I sat down in the chair at the desk and ate in silence.

_I'm going to escape this somehow. Goddess please give me strength._

**YAY Chapter 1 complete!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK here's chapter 2!! YAY!! I would like to thank my 2 reviewers for there comments!!**

**Oh and I just realized I forgot the disclaimer before so here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sweep. Cate Tiernan does! **

**I did make up Ember and a few of the characters that will appear later on!! Two inthis chapter!!**

**ANYWAYS here's chap 2!!**

* * *

**Ember's POV**

I finished eating in about a half hour and leaned back in my chair. I took the time now to finally look around the room to see what all was in here. If I had been an actual guest staying here I probably would have loved it, but being held captive against my will kind of ruined the mood. On the right wall was the bed I had awoken in and on the left of the bed was a small white wooden nightstand. On it was a small digital alarm clock and a light blue lamp. To the right of the wall with the bed was the closet door, I would have to check out the inside of the closet later. Then across from the bed on the left wall, where I currently sat, was the desk and chair I was using. Then to the left of that was a Bookshelf with a small tv on top of it. On one of the shelves was a stereo system. I had to admit it was a really nice room and I probably would have been blasting the TV and stereo dancing around the room if I had been a guest. Being a prisoner though kinda made that idea an automatic no.

The door opened for the third time that day, Killian walked in but this time not alone. This time a maid followed him and she came over to me and took the left overs and trash off the desk and shoved it into a garbage bag that she had brought with her. She then gave a small curtsy and nod to Killian and left the room.

"What do you want now?" I asked him.

"My father requests your presence," he said.

"Well, you can go tell him that I request to not come to his request!"

"I'd rather not be the messenger to that!"

"Well, I'm not going so you may as well just go waste your time elsewhere."

"Whether I tell him your message or don't bring you to him I will still be in deep shit,"

"Well that's just to bad for you because I am not going anywhere!"

"(sighs) please don't make this difficult! I don't want to have to force you,"

"Force me? This coming from the guy that doesn't believe in using magick for dark things is going to force me to go somewhere that I will be forced to use dark magick!"

"I don't really have much of a choice,"

"Everybody has a choice! Like how I choose not to leave this room and go see your father,"

"You really are going to make me do this the hard way aren't you?"

"If it comes to it, yes!"

"(sighs again) Fine! I'm sorry it's come to this!"

"Come to what?" I asked standing up out of my chair and backing into the middle of the room. Killian walked toward me and started muttering a spell. As he got closer I made out some of the words and realized what he was doing. Before I could even begin to say a counter spell it was too late. My body stiffened as his spell took hold.

"I can't believe you used a binding spell on me!" I said viciously.

"I already apologized, but I can't tick off my father," he said. I was to upset to reply, he walked over and grabbed me flipping me over his shoulder, so that he was holding my feet. I couldn't struggle against him to get free. I tried to whisper a spell to release myself but nothing was happening, I couldn't feel my magick at all. That's when it hit me, Ciaran must have cast a spell so I couldn't use any spells that would help me to escape.

_DAMN IT!! _I thought in my head. By this time Killian had carried me out of the room and down the hall. We were now heading up a flight of stairs.

_He must be really strong if he can carry me for this long and this many stairs!_I thought. When he reached the top of the stairs he turned left and went to the end of the hall. There was a big oak door with runes etched into it. He used one hand to knock on the door and then we waited a few seconds before the door opened. He carried me into the room and walked a few feet before the door shut. I looked up to see a male in about his 30's standing there.

_Must be one of Ciarans minions! _I thought to myself. Killian flipped me off his shoulder and set me down on the ground. To my surprise he actually looked sad, as if he actually hated himself for what he was doing. I quickly cleared my head of these thoughts though when I heard Ciaran's voice.

"Thank you Killian, you may leave now," Ciaran's deep voice bellowed across the room. I glanced to where his voice had come from to see him standing in the center of 8 circles.

_What is he planning? 8 circles for a ceremony? This must be something powerful, but what does he need me for?_

Killian gave a nod to his father and then glanced at me one final time before walking back to the door, opening it and exiting. The door made a soft thud, but even that little noise made my heart beat quicken with the realization of how alone and helpless I really was.

* * *

**In Widow's Vale: Hunter's POV**

I was on my way to pick up Morgan. It was about 2pm on this sunny Saturday afternoon, but even with the fantastic weather, I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

_That dream really shook me up. _I thought. I tried to push these feelings to the back of my head as I parked in Morgan's driveway and got out of the car. Before I even got on the front porch Morgan had opened the door and come out closing it behind her. Her senses were getting stronger.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Good afternoon," I said back trying to sound happier even though my body wanted to do otherwise.

She smiled, "Are you ok?"

"Of course! Are you ready to go?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Yep, Lets go!" she said giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading for my car. I followed her and we both got in. I started up the car and we backed out of the driveway.

"Were going to Practical Magick right?" she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Are you sure nothings wrong Hunter?"

"Yes love I'm positive," I said hoping she would change the subject. I was still to shaken up by that dream to discuss it with her quite yet. She didn't know Ember and I wasn't ready to explain the past about her yet.

"If you say so," she said. I could tell she didn't believe me completely. We drove in silence the rest of the way until we reached Practical Magick. We got out of the car and headed into the shop. Alice greeted us, giving Morgan a hug and then me.

"How have you two been?" she asked.

"Good!" Morgan said happily.

"That's good to hear. So are you two here for anything specific?" Alice asked.

"Well, I wanted another book on herbs and plants," Morgan said.

"Great, I have the perfect one for you." she said leading Morgan into the bookshelves to find the book.

"What can I do for you Hunter?" Alice called from where she stood in one of the aisles.

"Just getting some more ritual candles. I know where they are," I called back before heading over to the candle display.

_Goddess, why can't I shake this feeling that something terrible is happening?_

* * *

**Ember's POV**

_Goddess how am I going to save myself from this?_

Two men in hooded capes came up to me and muttered a spell unbinding me. They each grabbed one of my arms and forcefully led me to the circle. I was led through the openings until I reached the center where Ciaran stood, smiling triumphantly.

"I'm so glad you could join us Ember," Ciaran said. The two men released me and exited the circles.

"You haven't won yet MacEwan so wipe that filthy grin off your face!" I said harshly.

"Now, now Ember don't say anything you will later regret."

"The only thing I regret is not killing myself before you could get to me,"

"I would hold your tongue if I were you,"

"Why? What could you possibly do to cause me anymore harm?"

He didn't reply at first, he just stood there smiling that stupid smile.

"You'll find that there are many things I could do to you,"

"Yea whatever! Now what do you want with me?"

"I need you to summon a dark spirit for me,"

"Never!"

"You really don't have a choice! If you don't two of your friends will suffer long and painful deaths,"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. He smiled and nodded to one of his minions standing outside the circle. The man disappeared into a room that I hadn't noticed before. He came back out followed by two other men that were dragging two girls behind him. I let out a small gasp when I saw them.

"Is this enough of a persuasion for you to do what I ask?" Ciaran asked. I didn't answer him. I stood staring into the eyes of my two friends, I had to hold back tears.

"Kaida! Jade!" I said.

"Were sorry Ember. We weren't expecting him to come after us," Jade said.

They both had chains around their wrists like handcuffs. I knew instantly that the chains were blocking their magick from being used. I turned to Ciaran and nodded.

"Only as long as they go free and unharmed," I said defeated.

"Of course! Put them back into the other room for now and then bring out the blood sacrifice," Ciaran called to the three men that held my friends captive. The men nodded and led Kaida and Jade back into the room. The first man who had gone into get them came back out with a woman in chains. I could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't a witch. She was probably some poor woman who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I took a deep breath as he brought her into the center of the circle.

_Goddess please forgive me for what I am about to do. You must understand that I would rather die than do this but I can't allow Kaida and Jade to die because of me! Goddess please give me the strength to get through this._ I prayed silently in my head.

"Now we all know that you know the spell to do this. So make this easy on us all and just perform it," Ciaran said.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak yet. While Ciaran's minions readied the circles, I stood in the center trying to calm myself and not focus on what was going on. I definitely didn't want to watch them kill the woman as a sacrifice for when i called upon the spirit. Lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear Ciaran call my name. I glanced over to him, in his hand he held an athame in his hand that dripped blood. I tried not to stare at it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied.

"Good then lets begin," he said and then exited the circles. One of the men in his coven began closing the circles starting with the inner one and working his way out when he finished I invoked the four elements and then began a power chant in Gaelic.

"Me tabhair ar cumhacht chun mise, Me tabhair ar chun mise spiorad, Me tabhair ar chun mise aer, Me tabhair ar chun mise talamhbris, Me tabhair ar chun mise uisce, Me tabhair ar chun mise uisce, Me tabhair ar chun mise an cumhacht dar data an bandia agus ise curam." I chanted aloud from the center of the circles. The rings began to glow as I felt the power rush to me.

Then I used my power to call to me the spell that would summon the powerful spirit that Ciaran wanted. As the spell came to me I began to chant it softly at first and then got louder.

"Dorcha spiorad tar chun mise, Dorcha spiorad me tabhair ar chun tusa, Gabh seo iobair dar data fuil, roimh toghairm tusa me feidhm mise cumhacht chun rialaigh tusa agus bhur cumhacht." I chanted this several times and felt the air thicken making it harder to breath. Inside the circles a powerful wind swirled blowing my hair and clothes but I stood firmly in place chanting.

* * *

**OoO... Cliffy!! HA HA i feel evil but this way you'll want me to update sooner and hopefully REVIEW!!**

**Ok I wanted to tell you the translations to the spells I used. It's Gaelic and I'm pretty sure I used the wrong forms of some words but for the stories purpose that doesn't really matter!! At least I hope so, b/c I don't know Gaelic so its hard for me to correct it!! So please just accept it...**

**OK... sooo...**

"Me tabhair ar cumhacht chun mise, Me tabhair ar chun mise spiorad, Me tabhair ar chun mise aer, Me tabhair ar chun mise talamhbris, Me tabhair ar chun mise uisce, Me tabhair ar chun mise uisce, Me tabhair ar chun mise an cumhacht dar data an bandia agus ise curam." **MEANS...**

**"I call power to me, I call to me spirit, I call to me air, I call to me earth, I call to me Fire, I call to me water, I call to me the power of the Goddess and her trust."**

"Dorcha spiorad tar chun mise, Dorcha spiorad me tabhair ar chun tusa, Gabh seo iobair dar data fuil, roimh toghairm tusa me feidhm mise cumhacht chun rialaigh tusa agus bhur cumhacht." **Means... **

**"Dark spirit come to me, Dark spirit I call to you, Accept this sacrifice of blood, by summoning you I use my power to control you and your power." **

**OK... SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK here is chapter 3... i'm sorry for the long wait!! PLEASE review!!**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Hunter and I had just left Pracktical Magick and were heading back to his house. He had been acting different than usual. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but I decided to just wait and let him tell me himself. That is if he was going to tell me at all.

"So do you want to work on runes?" Hunter asked me as we got out of the car in his driveway.

"Sure sounds good," I replied and followed him inside. WE went into the living room and he pulled an old looking book off the shelf. I sat down next to him on a couch and he opened the book to a page full of runes I could not identify.

"These runes here are an older version that few people use anymore. A couple of these were used at Cal's house by his mother," he said.

"That's why they look so much older and more complex?" I asked.

"Yes, I decided that with your father adn Amyranth wanting your power it would be good for you to learn the older runes that are used more with their dark magick,"

"Well that makes me feel great, knowing my father is out there using runes I don't even understand to make some dark plan to use me,"

"Don't worry Morgan. The council is trying to locate him, they'll find him before anything can happen to you,"

"I hope so!" I said. My senses started to pick up on something, but it came and left so quickly that I couldn't tell if it had been real.

* * *

**Ember's POV**

As I stood in the center of the circle I could feel a dark aura gathering around me. It was starting to become difficult to breath but I kept my focus. I was doing this for Kaida and Jade, I couldn't afford to make a mistake. A shadow began to form infront of me and it enclosed itself around the body of the dead woman. Within a few seconds the corpse was gone and a shape began to slowly form out of the smokey shadow. A dark voice spoke out to me from the mist.

"You have extradordinary power for such a young witch," It said.

I didn't respond to it though. I began a spell to bind the spirit so Ciaran could do with it what he wanted. As the spell completed the spirit gave out a small shreik of pain from the intensity of the spell.

"You are the first person ever able to control. What is it that you want?" the spirit asked.

"I don't want anything," I said. Then I saw Ciaran slowly making his way into the circle, opening and closing the many circles as he did so.

"I'm the one that wants your power," Ciaran said as he came to the center of the circle next to me.

"Ciaran MacEwan we meet again. Last time of course you weren't able to control me. Rethought your strategy I see, very nice, using someone else to do your work," the spirit said.

"Give me control of the binding spell Ember," Ciaran ordered me summoning his own magick.

I reluctantly passed it to him and made my way to exit the circle. I opened and closed the circles one by one as quickly as I possible. I could feel the three fold law coming back at me. I probably didn't have much time before I would fall unconscious. As soon as I was out of the circle I took deep breaths of air. I hadn't realized how little air I had when I was in the circle til now. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees panting. My body trembled as pain went searing through my body. I felt arms lift me up and I as Itried to stay awake I felt and saw myself get carried through the door in which I had entered. The person carrying me stopped and waited for a minute before another figure appeared from down the hall. That person took me from the other and carried me back don the hall, as we went down the stairs I realized it was Killian holding me.

"Still doing what you father tells you?" I said in a almost whisper. I was losing consciousness.

"What did he make you do?" Killian asked me as we came to the door of my room. I didn't get the chance to answer him though because my body couldn't hold on any londer and everything around me went black. The last thing I remember seeing was Killians face looking... concerned.

* * *

**Killians POV**

Whatever my father is planning must be worse than I thought if Ember is this weak. I had been able to sense the dark magick from my room. I had tried to ignore it but I couldn't help but worry about what he could possibly be doing. As I laid Ember down in her bed and pulled the comforter up over her, I couldn't help but wonder what he had done to her to make her do what he had needed. I knew for sure though that it wasn't anything good. I also knew that I needed to figure out his plans before more people got hurt. His plans most likely had something to do with Morgan, she was the Sgiùrs dàn. Ciaran is going to do anything to control her. I have to warn her without him finding out.

I took one last glance at Ember before leaving the room and heading for mine. I laid down in my bed and wondered how I was going to figure out what my fathers plans were and how I was going to try to make sure they were stopped.

* * *

**Ciarans POV**

I held the spirit, Fuil Oltoir, in a binding spell and was working my dark magick to control him to complete my task.

"So we have reached an understanding then?" I asked the spirit.

"Yes, I will be at your call whenever needed," the spirit responded.

I smiled darkly and then released the bind on him. The spirit vanished and then I erased the circles. The first part of my plan was finished. Now I would just need to wait until Ember had awoken and regained her strength before moving on to the next part.

"Ciaran what should we do with the two witches?" A member of my coven Amryanth asked.

"Bind them and lock them up for now. They'll be of use to me later." I said and with a nod the man was gone. My plan was not going to fail this time. I would succeed in getting what I wanted. I left the room then and headed for my study so I could go over my next step, so that way nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
